thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150428074720/@comment-24796133-20150428190220
At dinner, it's just me, Cara, Capser and Chucky eating together. Jacob and Zoe have separated themselves today, and Kat and Leo are meeting with Cross, no doubt to discuss Venezuela in a weeks time. I get the feeling we are all ready for it, and it happens to be the topic of our conversation right now. "You know who I wanna see? That big red monster we saw in the pictures, he looks mean as hell" Chucky says. "I'd prefer just to pick him off from a distance and be done with that place. Unlike you, I dont really fancy staying in enemy territory for long" Casper replies. "Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Chucky says happily. "If it's anything like the last time I'm agreeing with Casper on this one, that was as close to hell as I'd like to be for a long time" Cara chips in. "Killjoys, where's your sense of adventure? we're doing stuff people our age dream of doing! Fighting, winning, having a blast!" Chucky says. "You're not wrong, but they only think of the good stuff. You've got to remember it's not all fun and games, it is a war after all" Casper says. The voice of reason as always. "He's right" I say, "it's all fun until someone gets hurt. You may find you don't think of this war so highly after going face to face with a mutant as strong as you, or even Pluto himself". "Oh yeah, I forgot, you guys have gone up against him! What was he like?" Chucky asks excitedly. You can't dapen his spirit it seems, and now even Casper is listening closetly. "He's everything you'd expect. They didn't exaggerate his size, 7ft at least, built like a tank, I went up against him twice and survived by fluke twice. He isn't invincible though, remember that" I say. "Nice, next time we'll take him down together! And we'll all be heroes!" Chucky says. "Amen to that" Capser agrees. "If only it was that easy" I say, sighing. "Yeah, after last time I reckon we'll have to go through a few of his inner circle before we even catch sight of him" Cara says. "Do you know much about his inner circle then?" Casper asks her. "Only a little more than you guys I think, and most of it is based on rumors. The ones we know best are Osiris, the one who gives us these marks, and his bodyguard, who we think has got a pretty powerful mutation. Other than that there's Nano, she is a tech whizz, and there was her brother, Surfer, before he was shot. I can't imagine she'll be forgiving over that. The other rumors we heard were about a guy who can create duplicates of himself, and a little about that red monster." "Oh, what have you got on him?" Chucky asks. "Just a little, supposedly his mutation made his mind all screwed up, just like his body, but on the flip side he's strong, some kind of enforcer or threatener I think, and the rumors flying round were that he wanted to take on the famous 'demon', he reckons he can kill you easily" She says. "Seems you're quite the legend amongst the enemy" Chucky says jokingly. Weird, they all seem to know me, I never even spoke to them though. "How do they all know me?" I ask. "You were the star of a worldwide broadcast remember?" Casper says, eyebrow raised. Oh, that could explain it. Guess there are only so many demons in the world. "Well looks like we're going to be celebrities in Venezuela, guess we should prepare for the roles soon!" Chucky says, "and on that note I've gotta go, I said I'd help Bertie with a few of his latest inventions, that guy is amazing with tech!". With that, he gets up and leaves, passing Kat and Leo who have just entered the food hall. They don't look happy, more grim than anything, especially Leo. They come and sit with us before they get food. "What's the problem?" I ask, preempting the grim news. Leo answers. "A group was sent out last week sometime to try and bring in the mutant we thought was responsible for the Mecca attacks. Well, today they found the group, all dead." "Shit..." Casper says, shaking his head. "Two of my friends were in that group" he says sadly, "that mutant will pay". I'm angry at this. Just when things were looking good we hear this. Diablo has been quiet for a while now, it unnerves me, and now this, piling on the pressure. I don't fancy dealing with this right now, so I get up and leave without saying a word. I think the others understand, but Cara gets up and joins me, walking out straight to the lifts. "I know you're angry Will, but they'll get what they deserve eventually" She says. "Will they? This isn't a fair place, we both know that" I reply, not looking at her. "Maybe, but we'll make sure of it, that's why we're here" she says. I turn round and snap at this point. "And what are we going to do? Kill them to stop them? How does that make us different to them?!" I shout. The lift doors open at the top floor and I storm out, straight for the roof. I just sit on the edge, looking out at the evening. I hear Cara come up behind me and sit down next to me. "Whatever we do here is far better than what happens under Pluto's leadership. I saw people tortured and killed for no other reason than entertainment when I was first taken. It was sick. Killing them is a mercy on their souls, compared to what we could do" she says. I stay silent for a long while, before replying in a single sentence. "I don't want to be a monster again." "You won't" she says, putting a hand on my shoulder. It's strangely comforting. I look at her now, her expression is kind, understanding. "I already look like one, what's the point in pretending otherwise?" I say, hating myself right now for letting out some self pity. "It wasn't a monster that kept me alive" she says, getting up and leaving. I think about that for a while. I don't know what to make of it anymore. Killing is good, that is what they deserve after all. Don't tempt me. You'd be on my list.